female_heroines_villianessfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasp (AEMH)
Wasp is a female superhero. Her real name is Janet "Jan" van Dyne, is a college student who works with Hank Pym at Greyburn College in New York City. She is one of the five founding members of the Avengers and the one who gave the group its name. Appearance Wasp has blue eyes and short auburn hair. She has a rather shapely figure, like most of the women in the show. She wears a strapless black and yellow dress over black leggings and has yellow gloves and boots. She also wears Yellow Headphones that look like the antenna on a real wasp over her ears. In her civilian clothing, she wears a yellow shirt over a black undershirt. She also wears blue pants with white shoes. She also wears sliver bracelets, a necklace, and earrings. Sometimes, she wears her super-hero uniform underneath her civillian clothing. In the episode "The Casket of Ancient Winters", she wears a yellow bikini while relaxing by the pool. Personality Wasp is enthusiastic about being an Avenger, and crime fighting in general. She appears shallow and self-absorbed at times, but beneath it all she is a compassionate person who is willing to reach out to others in need, and genuinely cares about others. An opinionated individual, Wasp is not afraid to share what is on her mind and firmly stands up for what she believes. She likes to have fun and hates being bored. She is laid back and light hearted, and finds seriousness stifling. She is also likes to talk smack to her enemies. Despite being an adult, she has shown some very childish behavior, such as when she mimicked Hulk's angry face and stuck her tongue out then turned away. Biography ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' To be added Relationships Hank Pym To be added Carol Danvers To be added Bruce Banner To be added Steve Rogers To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' 109 ep 32.jpg 46-1.jpg 46-2.jpg 48-1.jpg 49-1.jpg 53-1.jpg 58.jpg 60 ep 43.png 60.jpg 102 ep 31.png 105.jpg 108.jpg.png 37-1.jpg 33.jpg.png 31-1-.jpg 26-3.jpg 11-3.jpg 10-4.jpg 10 ep 44.png 08 ep 05.png You killed hank.png 07 ep 32.jpg 3-6.jpg 36-2.jpg Breakout2 36.jpg Breakout2 31.jpg Breakout2 28.jpg Breakout2 21.jpg Breakout2 20.jpg Breakout2 2.jpg Breakout2 1.jpg Breakout1 46.jpg Breakout1 45.jpg Breakout1 36.jpg Breakout1 25.jpg Bittersweet.png Avengers-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-22743614-800-448.jpg Avengers episode 33 screencap.jpg Angry wasp.png Aemh ss49.jpg Aemh ss33.jpg Aemh ss15.jpg Aemh ss14.jpg 142.jpg Crying wasp.png Concerned.png Comethecoq ss 43.jpg Comethecoq ss 42.jpg Comethecoq ss 26.jpg Comethecoq ss 15.jpg Comethecoq ss 13.jpg Cometheconq ss set2 39.jpg Cometheconq ss set2 38.jpg Cometheconq ss set2 37.jpg Cometheconq ss set2 9.jpg Captian America, Wasp and Iron Man captured.jpg Breakout2 51.jpg Breakout2 38.jpg Breakout2 36.jpg Breakout2 31.jpg Breakout2 28.jpg Breakout2 21.jpg Breakout2 20.jpg Breakout2 2.jpg Breakout2 1.jpg Breakout1 46.jpg Breakout1 45.jpg Breakout1 36.jpg Breakout1 25.jpg Bittersweet.png Avengers-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-22743614-800-448.jpg Avengers episode 33 screencap.jpg Angry wasp.png Aemh ss49.jpg Aemh ss33.jpg Aemh ss15.jpg Aemh ss14.jpg 142.jpg Crying wasp.png Concerned.png Comethecoq ss 43.jpg Comethecoq ss 42.jpg Comethecoq ss 26.jpg Comethecoq ss 15.jpg Comethecoq ss 13.jpg Cometheconq ss set2 39.jpg Cometheconq ss set2 38.jpg Cometheconq ss set2 37.jpg Cometheconq ss set2 9.jpg Breakout2 51.jpg Breakout2 38.jpg WaspHD.jpg WaspGammaWorld51.jpg Wasp35.png Wasp34.png Wasp33.png Wasp32.png Wasp31.png Wasp30.png Wasp29.png Wasp28.png Wasp27.png Wasp26.png Wasp25.png Wasp24.png Wasp23.png Wasp22.png Wasp21.png Wasp20.png Wasp19.png Wasp18.png Wasp17.png Wasp6.png Wasp2.png Wasp stands after winning.jpg.png Wasp EMH.png Wasp and iron man.png Mentally ill Ant-Man.png Shocked wasp.png Screengammaworld2 23.jpg Screengammaworld2 19.jpg S2E17-1-.jpg S1E07-2-.jpg Really angry wasp.png Pantherquest ss 94.jpg Pantherquest ss 93.jpg Pantherquest ss 75 (1).jpg Pantherquest ss 71.jpg Pantherquest ss 61 (1).jpg Pantherquest ss 57.jpg Pantherquest ss 54.jpg Pantherquest ss 38.jpg Pantherquest ss 31.jpg Pantherquest ss 11.jpg Pantherquest ss 10.jpg Pantherquest ss 8.jpg Pantherquest ss 7.jpg Mastersofevil ss88.jpg Mastersofevil ss86.jpg Mastersofevil ss85.jpg Mastersofevil ss84.jpg Mastersofevil_ss83.jpg Mastersofevil_ss82.jpg Mastersofevil_ss81.jpg Mastersofevil_ss80.jpg Mastersofevil_ss79.jpg Mastersofevil_ss7.jpg Mastersofevil_ss6.jpg Mastersofevil_ss5.jpg He_s_phsyco.png Guard_duty.png GammaWorldWaspTornClothes.png Gammaworld1_48.jpg Gammaworld1_47.jpg Gammaworld1_46.jpg Gammaworld1_40.jpg Gammaworld1_38.jpg Gammaworld1_30.jpg Gammaworld1_26.jpg Gammaworld1_25.jpg Gammaworld1_2.jpg Category:Love Interest Category:Animated Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Singles Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Characters Category:Heroines Category:Adults